crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
CryNet Enforcement
C.E.L.L. (Crynet Enforcement & Local Logistics) is a third faction and the second antagonistic faction throughout Crysis 2. They are a private military company under the control and part of Crynet Systems. In Crysis 2, most C.E.L.L troops operating in New York are under US Government mandate and under the command of Dominic Lockhart. Overview C.E.L.L. is run by the Crynet corporation and were under contract from the US Department of Defense and deployed to New York City to police the evacuation in place of the military, who were currently fighting the Ceph invasion. C.E.L.L. is considered a brutal and corrupt organization, where its soldiers are increasingly trigger-happy and unprofessional as the story unfolds.Adviser vs. Commander C.E.L.L. Operatives are witnessed killing Force Recon Marines, and assisting in the "sanitation" of infected civilians. C.E.L.L. operators are antagonistic towards the Ceph, but also antagonistic towards Alcatraz. Under the orders of C.E.L.L. Commander Dominic Lockhart, C.E.L.L. operators pursue and engage Alcatraz (thinking he is Prophet) in an attempt to return the Nanosuit 2 to CryNet founder, Jacob Hargreave. Eventually this antagonism is based solely on Alcatraz's efficiency at killing C.E.L.L. soldiers, leading to Commander Lockhart eventually ignoring the orders of Hargreave to assist and protect the wearer of the Nanosuit 2. As witnessed by Alcatraz throughout the events of Crysis 2, C.E.L.L. troops are inept at fighting the Nanosuit 2.0 and hostile aliens in small-scale firefights, but make dangerous opponents when encountered in large numbers. C.E.L.L. was later rescinded of its authority by the Department of Defense and US Marines were deployed in their place under the command of Marine Colonel Sherman Barclay. C.E.L.L. forces, loyal to Commander Lockhart and the Board of Directors, splintered from Jacob Hargreave's control and were intent on hunting down Alcatraz. Given C.E.L.L.'s relinquish of their power, some C.E.L.L. units were placed under military arrest as seen in Grand Central Terminal where three C.E.L.L. soldiers were placed behind bars. The remainders of C.E.L.L. were in the headquartered on Roosevelt Island, where they tried to capture Alcatraz and protect Lockhart, who was then ultimately killed by Alcatraz. The former C.E.L.L. units still loyal to Hargreave were given the order to aid Alcatraz's ex-filtration after the Ceph attacked the island as it prepares to self-destruct; during the chaos, a computerize PA announced to C.E.L.L. that their "employee duties are terminated." It is presumed that many if not all C.E.L.L. personnel that didn't evacuated perished from the destruction of Roosevelt Island. Organization During the events of Crysis 2, C.E.L.L. operations in New York are commanded by Dominic Lockhart. Tara Strickland is a "special advisor" and apparently represents Jacob Hargreave. It's not clear what rank she has in the organisation, if any. She seems to have some authority in C.E.L.L. but is deeply unpopular in it and receives little respect from Lockhart or the soldiers themselves. She does issue commands to C.E.L.L. personnel but with mixed results in terms of compliance; ranging from grudging acquiescence to rude dismissiveness. A particularly contentious point was whether to kill Prophet (actually Alcatraz, but this was not known at the time). Strickland wanted him taken alive while Lockhart (and most C.E.L.L. soldiers) was determined to kill him because they were unwilling to take any further risks to capture him alive and also wished to avenge their fallen. There seems to be mixed views amongst C.E.L.L. soldiers on whether Lockhart took orders from Tara Strickland. Units Like all military organizations C.E.L.L. is made up of various military units. Ones specifically named are listed below. They seem to have a naming scheme involving colors. Groups are organized by colors and individuals in that group have a number, i.e. "Drab Fifteen", "Azure Seven", or "Blue Eleven". * Azure Section ** Contains Helicopters. ** Name amusingly mispronounced in-game (Final e is sounded). * Cobalt Section ** All of the C.E.L.L. operators until Alcatraz reaches the LTVs before the crashed Ceph ship. Half wiped out by the playable character, Alcatraz. * Blue Section ** Guarded the crashed Ceph ship. * Drab Section ** Guarded the checkpoint where Alcatraz steals an ICV. * Hazel Section ** Guarded the Hargreave-Rasch Building. * Maroon Section ** Half wiped out by Ceph at Greenwich Village. * Saffron Section ** Guarded the Prism. Armament C.E.L.L soldiers wield a large variety of weaponry during the events of Crysis 2. The different types of C.E.L.L Operators carry the majority of weapons available, including Grendel, SCAR & SCARAB rifles, DSG-1 and M2014 Gauss sniper rifles, Marshall and Jackal shotguns, Feline and K-Volt SMG's, M12 Nova, Hammer, and Majestic pistols, JAW rocket launchers, MK60 Mod 0 machineguns, L-TAG launchers, as well as fragmentation grenades.You can see on C.E.L.L demolisher troopers that they have small frags instead of M17 Frag Grenade. Some C.E.L.L. weapons feature a white and grey camouflage scheme, and on most weapons (such as the SCAR and Hammer) the iron sight color is changed from green to blue. Types There are five types of C.E.L.L soldiers: C.E.L.L. Assault Operative (white gray camo with black vest, backpack, and white helmet with orange visor) - Most common type of C.E.L.L. soldiers that carry either submachine guns, assault rifles, or heavy machineguns. C.E.L.L. CQB Operative (white gray camo with white vest and helmet with orange visor) - Carries shotguns.They use L-TAG and Feline at the end of the mission Dead Man Walking against the Ceph. C.E.L.L. Sniper Operative (gray camo with black vest and mask with red goggles) - Carries the DSG-1 and usually a Feline for close encounters. C.E.L.L. Leader Operative (gray camo with full black body armor with black backpack, communication devices and black helmet with blue visor) - Carries assault rifles and have slightly better armor. C.E.L.L. Demolitionist Operative (gray camo with full body armor with black backpack and black helmet with orange visor) - Most dangerous type of C.E.L.L. soldiers due to better body armor than standard C.E.L.L. operatives and the use of explosive weapons against the player, such as the JAW or the L-TAG. They carry Grendel to backpack,pistol,and L-TAG or JAW. You can also see dead C.E.L.L. soliders with white gray camo, white vest, helmet with orange visor and black kevlar. Vehicles There are five types of C.E.L.L. vehicles: LTV (Light Tactical Vehicle) - Most commonly encountered and comes with a heavy machine-gun at the back. Comes with driver,soldier and a gunner manning the machine-gun. Marine LTV - Used by commander Lockhart at the end of the mission "Dead Man Walking". VL-90 APC Transport (Armored Personnel Carrier) - A vehicle that can carry a lot more soldiers than the LTV and also comes equipped with a heavy machine-gun. ICV (Infantry Carrier Vehicle) - A very dangerous vehicle as it has a main cannon and rockets. It does not seem to carry troops in the game as the name suggests. AH50 Attack Helicopter - Has a heavy machine-gun and missiles. Usually if the gunner is shot down, it might leave but sometimes it might stay and fire missiles until it is destroyed. Characters There are three named CELL characters: Dominick Lockhart Tara Strickland Mitchell Reeves - Reeves was a C.E.L.L. operator leading his own team of soldiers loyal to Jackob Hargreave. According to Hargreave, he was "best of his men aside from Tara Strickland". Reeves and his team were killed by Ceph during the events of Crysis 2. Dead bodies of his squad members are found in the "Dark Heart" level. Alcatraz can find three surviving members of the squad in the alien-infested subway, but they are usually overrun by Ceph Stalkers. Reeves team was equipped with SCARs, Novas, Marshall shotguns, DSGs and AY-69, but they also have a container with X-43 MIKE. Gallery File:Crysis2_Screen5_05122010.jpg|Alcatraz fighting two Cephs along with two C.E.L.L. soldiers. File:Crysis2_Screen6_05122010.jpg|Alcatraz launching a C.E.L.L. soldier into solar panels. Trivia * The name CryNet OPS was only a temporary name, and is replaced by the name C.E.L.L. in the final version of the game. However, there is caution tape present in the retail release that reads "DO NOT CROSS - CRYNET OPS." * The body armor worn by C.E.L.L. operators is based on early concept art of the Nanosuit 1 from the development of the original Crysis. * C.E.L.L. info on the visor HUD states all operators are hostile and will use lethal force, even later in the game when C.E.L.L. troops are supposed to be allied to the player. * C.E.L.L. operators are far weaker than Ceph Troopers, and in most cases only defeat alien units when they outnumber them or wield deadlier weapons. * C.E.L.L. operators will make comments during higher alert phases and firefights, such as "he's cloaked!" or "if he's cloaked right now he could be watching us". They also frequently converse about Prophet's actions in the suit before Alcatraz obtained it, such as attributing him to the death of half of Maroon section. * Some C.E.L.L. soldiers use sound recordings done by the voice actor Bruce Johnson, who also voiced the part of Samuel Redford in another EA game, Battlefield: Bad Company. * Considering their complete occupation of New York and given their ability to perform quarantine operations while fighting off the invaders, it seems that C.E.L.L. forces could easily number that of an entire army theatre. * C.E.L.L. has many similarities to the Earth Defense Force from Red Faction: Guerilla and the Korean People's Army from the first Crysis game- **They are all brutal and corrupt military organizations. **The Earth Defense Force is witnessed killing civilians, whereas C.E.L.L. is witnessed killing Force Recon Marines, but "sanitizing" civilians. It is heavily hinted at that the KPA killed civilians on the Lingshan islands in Crysis **All three have trigger-happy and unprofessional soldiers, with no discrimination for killing. **They are inept at fighting the main protagonist. *C.E.L.L. sections are named after various colors and shades, such as "Saffron" and "Drab". References Category:Factions